The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to marine propulsion device engine constructions and to methods of manufacturing such engines.
In cylinder blocks with "open deck" constructions, the water jacket surrounding the cylinder bore or bores is exposed at the cylinder head face and is closed by the cylinder head. In cylinder blocks with "closed deck" constructions, the water jacket is substantially enclosed by the cylinder block and is not exposed at the cylinder head face. An example of a cylinder block with a closed deck construction is disclosed in wallgren U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,222, issued May 15, 1951.
It is known to seal the joint between a cylinder head and a cylinder block having an open deck construction with a rubber O-ring. Such an arrangement is disclosed in Takada U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,491, issued Jan. 22, 1985.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ I. Ornberg 1,791,572 02/10/31 Weaver, et al. 2,111,828 03/22/38 D. Holley 2,757,650 08/07/56 Albinson, et al. 3,161,182 12/15/64 Stefan 3,228,381 01/11/66 Walsh 3,246,637 04/19/66 Scherenberg, et al. 3,363,608 01/16/68 Kueny, et al. 3,667,431 06/06/72 Baster 3,385,273 05/28/68 Olson, et al. 3,481,316 12/02/69 Kubis 4,108,135 08/22/78 Brown 4,357,912 11/09/82 Hauser, Jr. 4,399,783 08/23/83 Kazenmaier, et al. 4,417,549 11/29/83 Hundertmark 4,674,449 06/23/87 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to the following foreign patents: British Patent No. 582,376; French Patent No. 718,174; British Patent No. 1,265,980; and British Patent No. 2,069,046.